


Traitors

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaWeek2020 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Clexa Week 2020, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: Lexa Woods comes from a long line of Slytherins.Clarke Griffin, as her name suggests, comes from Gryffindors.After meeting, they quickly realize that maybe they aren't so different after all.ClexaWeek2020 day 5, AU.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: ClexaWeek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651840
Comments: 22
Kudos: 119
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	Traitors

“Griffin, nice to meet you,” Lexa says, offering her hand to the blonde.

Clarke sneers, “trying to be buddy-buddy already. I’ve been warned about your kind Woods. Stay away from me.”

Lexa raises an eyebrow, watching the blonde walk away, acting as if she just fought a Dementor and won.

“Don’t worry about it kid. People change their minds and grow all the time,” Lincoln says.

“Lincoln!” Lexa grins, hugging the older boy.

“How are you kiddo?” he laughs, hugging her back.

“I’m okay I guess. Kinda sucks being a Woods though,” she admits as Lincoln pulls her into an empty compartment.

“What do you mean kid?” Lincoln questions as he sits down, taking in the younger girl.

“It kinda takes the fun out of the sorting hat ceremony. I already know what I am. I’m just ready to go to bed, so I can start making friends that aren’t going to throw those stupid labels on me,” Lexa explains.

“You think it’s hard being from a Slytherin family? Try being black,” he laughs.

“Touché,” Lexa grins.

* * *

“Was that her?” Raven questions, looking from friend to friend.

“Yeah, she’s a Woods. They’re basically as evil as it gets,” Clarke says.

“So Slytherin is evil?” Raven questions.

“Basically. Bell said that there’s a few that are okay, but if they’re evil, they came from Slytherin,” Octavia says.

“So you’re a half-blood, right?” Clarke questions Octavia before turning to Raven, “and you’re a mu-, and you’ve got no magical blood?”

“My dad was magical, at least that’s what Mom says. She’s usually on medicine, so we don’t trust her that much,” Octavia says.

“I was adopted, so I’ve got no idea,” Raven shrugs, her eyes widening as a cart full of candy appears at the door.

“Oh Raven, you’ll love these chocolate toads,” Octavia says, buying three.

Clarke laughs as she gets them. Raven raises an eyebrow in question as a package is handed to her.

“Chocolate frogs?” Raven questions.

“Yes, they’re super good,” Octavia says, nodding towards the wrapped frog in her hands.

Raven bites her lip, not trusting the girls, but giving in to the joke anyway, opening the frog.

“It’s a chocolate frog?” Raven says, looking at the chocolate frog.

She yelps as the frog jumping out of her hand, causing Clarke and Octavia to roll with laughter.

* * *

“So Gryffindor is the best?” Raven whispers to her companions.

“Each one has a few strong values, the house with the things you value the most with is where you’re put, with other like-minded people,” Lexa answers the whispered question without thought, then flushing when she realizes three pairs of eyes are now locked on her.

“Gryffindor is for those who value bravery and chivalry. Hufflepuffs value hard work and loyalty. Ravenclaw is knowledge and wit. Slytherin values ambition and resourcefulness,” she explains further as she stares back into glaring blue eyes.

“And evil,” Clarke mumbles as she turns to the slightly taller girl, “I told you to leave me and my friends alone. Yet here you are butting in on our conversations. I already told you, Woods, stay away.”

Lexa watches as Clarke and her two friends make their way through the crowd to get away from her.

“Wow, that was super harsh,” someone says. 

Lexa turns, coming face to face with another brunette.

“Hi. I’m Costia,” she says, offering her hand.

“I’m Lexa. Pleasure to meet you,” Lexa takes the offered hand.

“Why were those kids being assholes?” she questions, tilting her head to indicate Clarke.

Lexa chuckles, “I’m guessing you aren’t from a magical family?”

“Why would that matter?”

“If you were you’d be inching closer or further away, depending on what type of person you are. My family is known for being in Slytherin, a house that has produced more than it’s share of evil wizards and witches. People say it’s evil, so most people hate me, because of my family.”

“But they don’t even know you.”

Lexa laughs again, “They don’t need to, I’m a Woods. Clarke, the blonde, is from another magical family, the Griffins, known for being in Gryffindor, which is basically where all the so-called heroes come from. Our families hate each other.”

“Seems like she hates you,” she says, nodding again towards the glaring blonde.

“She doesn’t know me,” Lexa shrugs, ignoring the glare.

“Attention first years…”

* * *

The group of children stand at the end of the great hallway. Candles floating, banners flying, royal red carpet leading to an old wooden stool. A moment many children have been waiting their whole lives for, others just finding out about it today.

Lexa looks around, taking in her surroundings as Lincoln suggested. It’s magical, she chuckles, of course, it’s magical, it’s magic. Lexa comes back to reality as one of the girls following Clarke walks to the front. 

Clarke holds her breath as the hat is placed on Octavia. It takes a moment, no longer than five seconds before it roars “GRYFFINDOR!” 

Clarke cheers, happy her friend is going to be with her for the next eight years.

Lexa grins as Octavia is welcomed into the table, then looks for at the Slytherin table, finding her cousin immediately, looking unimpressed with her feet kicked up, reserving a spot for Lexa.

“Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke grins, pride swelling in her chest as she walks to the stool. She sits down, looking at the Gryffindor banner, a huge smile on her face. The hat barely brushes the hair on the top of her head, roaring out her house.

“SLYTHERIN!” 

Clarke’s jaw drops, along with every other witch and wizard that knows anything about magical history.

“What?” Clarke questions, eyes wide in fear, looking at the teacher holding the hat.

“I’m sure I was clear, but just in case I wasn’t. SLYTHERIN!” the hat yells again.

“No. That’s wrong. I’m a Gryffindor, I mean-”

“The hat is final,” the teacher cuts her off, nodding towards the stunned table of Slytherins.

Clarke walks towards it, looking for a place to sit. All spaces are suddenly gone as the Griffin approaches. Clarke burns red, embarrassment and shame running through her head, not the mention the fact everybody is watching her. 

“Anya,” Lexa whispers, tilting her head towards the blonde, who has been looking for a seat for over three minutes.

Anya rolls her eyes before she drops her feet, glaring at the boy who moves closer as the blonde comes to the opening, a dirty look and he returns to his spot, allowing the younger blonde to sit.

“Thank you so much,” Clarke says.

“I only did it for Lexa. Thank her,” Anya says, nodding towards the brunette, who is now watching the front of the room.

“Raven Reyes.”

Lexa watches, pretending to be interested as she feels Clarke’s eyes on her.

“RAVENCLAW!”

Lexa claps, going through the motions, trying to ignore the feeling of blue eyes on her. 

“Lexa Woods.”

Clarke keeps her eyes on the girl, watching intently as the hat is set on top of her head.

Silence fills the room as the hat mumbles to itself, taking longer than usual to place a student. 

.

.

.

“GRYFFINDOR!” it bellows after three minutes.

Lexa feels like she’s on the receiving end of a stupefy spell. 

“Go on dear.”

Lexa feels like she’s riding a broom for the first time again, unsteady and unsure as she walks to the table decorated in red. 

The table seems too stunned to move to block her from sitting, she easily sits next to the girl who she talked to before, Costia.

* * *

“You!” 

Lexa sighs, rolling her eyes as she turns to face the blonde.

“You did this!” Clarke accuses, pointing at her green tie.

“I didn’t do anything. I’m just as surprised as you are,” Lexa defends, putting her hands up in surrender.

“So it just so happens that we happen that we both betray years of our family blood at the same time?”

“Clarke, we didn’t choose this. Even if we did, so what?”

“So what?!” Clarke huffs, anger boiling, “I’m a fucking Slytherin Lexa! You’re a Gryffindor! It’s wrong! You’re supposed to be evil and-”

“And you’re supposed to be the hero?” Lexa questions, rolling her eyes again, “I’ve got news for you Griffin, I’m not evil. Not all Slytherins are, something you should really be aware of now that you’re, quite literally, sleeping with them. Besides, it’s not like I’m winning in this situation. I’m a Woods. A Gryffindor Woods. It’s unheard of, and thus I’m not welcomed with open arms.”

“I don’t understand!” Clarke yells in frustration.

“Me neither, but it’s not like we can do anything about what the hat chooses. So get used to wearing green Griffin, I’ve got class,” Lexa states, turning on her heel and leaving the stunned blonde alone. 

* * *

“You’re going to get a cold,” Lexa states, throwing her robe over the blonde’s shoulders.

“Fuck off,” Clarke says but pulls the robe closer.

“So how was the first week?” Lexa questions, sitting down next to the Slytherin and looking out at the lake.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke questions, turning to look at the brunette.

Lexa shrugs.

“I’ve been so nasty to you for no reason,” Clarke says, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

“Hey, are you crying?” Lexa questions, slowly moving closer to the blonde, resting a hand tentatively on her back.

Clarke sniffles, looking up at the sky and blinking her tears away.

“I’ve been so mean to you. To all the Slytherins, and now I am one. I’m such a fucking brat. They hate me. All of them are mean and I just…”

Lexa rubs circles on her back, her heart aching for the girl.

“It’s not any easier for me, you know?” Lexa whispers, “Everybody is terrified of me. I can’t lift my wand without them all running away, thinking I’m going to snap and kill everybody like I’m fucking Voldemort or something.”

“You know they say he’ll rise again. Harry Potter himself is coming here soon,” Clarke says.

“Maybe then people will worry about him instead of us,” Lexa sighs.

“My parents are going to kill me, they’d do it even more if they found out I was making nice with a Woods.”

Lexa chuckles, “at least yours will notice.”

Clarke raises an eyebrow, “what does that mean?”

Lexa shakes her head, “nothing. Come on, we need to get inside before it’s too late.”

Clarke inhales deeply before wiping the tears off her face and getting up. They walk side by side in silence, neither knowing how to start a conversation without it being awkward.

“So, I’ll see you around?” Lexa questions, walking away backwards towards the stairs.

“Yes. Thank you,” Clarke says, turning and making her way towards the dungeon. 

Clarke ignores the looks she gets as she makes a beeline to her bed, only then realizing she has Lexa’s robe on still.

“Well fuck,” she mumbles to herself.

* * *

“Why are you wearing that?” 

Clarke freezes, held in place by a magical spell as two older girls crowd around her, smirks in place.

“You went so far as to steal a robe from some poor soul, maybe you do belong here,” one taunts.

“I didn’t,” Clarke tries to say, but only a low grunt comes out.

“Poor baby Griffin doesn’t know how to talk,” they laugh. 

“Why don’t you leave the girl alone,” a voice questions from the darkness, scaring all three girls.

“Who’s there?” One of the older girls questions, making the tip of their wand glow and pointing it towards the darkness.

“No need for such dramatics,” the voice states as Lexa steps out from the darkness, her own wand raised and pointing at the two girls.

“Woods,” one of the hisses.

“I suggest you let Griffin go. I’d like to collect my robes before the night is over,” Lexa states.

“Or what?” One of the girls question, stepping between Lexa and Clarke.

Lexa’s jaw twitches, “Need I remind you who I am?” she questions.

“Come on Anna, let’s go,” the other girl whispers, tugging on her arm. 

The girl, Anna, turns to Clarke. 

“You just wait until your little friend isn’t around Griffin. She can’t protect you where she can’t go.”

Clarke falls to the ground as the spell holding her in place disappears. She grunts as Lexa helps her back to her feet.

“What the hell was that?” Clarke questions, stepping away from the brunette.

“That was me saving you from getting beat up?” Lexa questions, confused.

“That whole coming out of the darkness and threatening those girls, what was that?” 

Lexa shrugs, “I mean, if people are going to be afraid of me, I might as well use it for good, right?”

“And you think helping me is good?” Clarke questions in disbelief.

“Nobody deserves to be hurt, Clarke.”

Clarke scoffs, “Says a Woods.”

Lexa rolls her eyes, “Can I get my robes back, please?”

“Why are you being so nice to me? What’s in it for you?” Clarke questions, taking off the robe.

“I was hoping to get a friend out of it,” Lexa states, taking the robe.

“My parents would kill me,” Clarke states.

“From what I’ve heard Griffins have a hard time killing Slytherins,” Lexa states.

Clarke can’t stop her laugh, causing Lexa to chuckle herself. 

“That’s not funny,” Clarke states once she stops laughing.

“Come on, live a little. Come to the dark side,” Lexa grins, offering her hand.

“I guess you don’t seem to be the worst,” Clarke smiles, looking at the offered hand.

“I’m the Gryffindor, Griffin,” Lexa jokes.

“You’re an idiot,” Clarke hums, taking the offered hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think about this one?


End file.
